


Green Tea and Ice / Зеленый чай со льдом

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: "Everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn, didn't leave nobody but the baby." ***(см. примечание)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Tea and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232990) by katriel1987. 



Под ботинками хрустнул лед. Дин споткнулся и ухватился за липкий ствол сосны. Где-то в вышине каркнула ворона, и он резко поднял голову. Окружающее пространство сумасшедше поплыло перед глазами, отчего он тяжело рухнул на снег.  
  
Несколько мгновений он сидел и таращился на потертые носки ботинок. Ноги, должно быть, замерзли. По крайней мере, он совсем их не ощущал. Это плохо, да? Не чувствовать пальцы – это плохо.  
  
Дин моргнул и опустил тяжелые веки. Всего на минутку. Он снова откроет глаза, вот сейчас...  
  
_Спи, малыш_ , прошептала она. Дыхание ее веяло прохладой и свежим зеленым чаем. Она мягко погладила его по волосам тонкими пальцами, с коротко подстриженными ногтями.  
  
_Спи, Дин._ В ее взгляде светилась забота.  
  
И голод. Он чувствовал это.  
  
Дин распахнул глаза, вскочил на ноги, и упал, завалившись вперед. Так холодно... Канада? Ему казалось, что он в Канаде.  
  
(Пять дней в дороге, меняя машины одну за другой, бегом вдаль от мира. Первым он угнал желтый «Фольксваген», и забраться в такую зверски не хотелось. Но если он и спрячется в машине от тех, кто знает его – то именно в этой).  
  
Рук он тоже не чувствовал, но колено горело от удара о камень. Снег окрасился кровью. Это его, верно? Должно быть, его.  
  
Он пока не уснул. Иначе уже был бы мертв.  
  
_Вставай. Ты должен идти._  
  
Голос в голове походил на отцовский, и Дин едва не заорал – отец точно знал бы, что делать. Справился бы с тем, кого не берет пуля в лоб.  
  
_(Давай же, - прошептала она, когда Дин взглянул на пистолет. – Сделай это. Уйдешь – и останусь лишь я)._  
  
Дин встал. Деревья перед ним редели, открывая тускло-серую ледяную гладь. Реку, скованную на зиму коркой льда. Безмолвную, ждущую.  
  
(На самом деле она не хотела, чтобы он застрелил себя. Да, солгала о том, что случится после, но дело в другом. Она просто желала с ним поиграть. Растянуть удовольствие.  
  
Он опустил пистолет и побежал).  
  
Дин посмотрел на камень, о который разбил колено. Мрачной тенью мелькнула мысль набить карманы булыжниками, пробить во льду дыру и прыгнуть в воду – падать глубже и глубже, туда, где никто его не найдет.  
  
_Ох, малыш..._ – она мягко рассмеялась, словно ветер качнул колокольчики из ракушек. – _Ты правда подумал, что меня остановит немного льда?_  
  
Шатаясь как пьяный, Дин поплелся вперед. Он остановился у самого края и посмотрел на лед. Слишком тонкий, его не удержит. Он провалится в темные воды, а потом…  
  
_Все пути ведут в один конец, Дин._  
  
Нет. Должен быть другой способ. Он не остановится. Поднимется вверх по течению, в горы, отыщет пещеру или шахту. Устроит обвал и навсегда запрет себя во тьме…  
  
Не себя. _Ее._ Он уйдет.  
  
Дин медленно зашагал вдоль ледяной кромки. Под ногами шуршали камни, покрытые тонкой наледью. Ветра не было, но от мороза слезились глаза и хлюпало в носу.  
  
Ботинок застрял меж двух камней, и Дин снова очутился на земле. К этой минуте все тело казалось чужим, а происходящее – сном. Изо рта вырывался пар, густой, как туман на той реке в южном Техасе. Одним холодным утром Сэмми, с горящим взглядом тыкая в сторону белой завесы, прокричал: «Смотри, Дин, река дымится!» Дин тогда наплел ему о рыбе-драконе, что живет в этих водах, и братишка, вроде бы, даже поверил.  
  
Он так устал. Он ничего не чувствовал, по крайней мере, когда стоял на месте. Но сейчас с его губ сорвался сдавленный крик – лодыжку пронзило жуткой болью. Перелом или сильный вывих – так или иначе, Дин никуда не идет.  
  
_Полцарства за обвал_ , - подумал он. – _Динамит. Ядерную бомбу._  
  
Ей нужно тело. Не станет моего – и ей конец.   
  
_Ты просто очарователен_ , - она закружилась, белоснежные волосы взметнулись по воздуху. - _Но еще забавнее будет видеть его лицо в последнее мгновение, перед тем, как умрет._  
  
\- Тупая сука, - слабо прорычал Дин вслух. В нем осталось так мало злобы, что стало страшно. – Обойдешься.  
  
_А вот и нет. Ты же знаешь. Потому и бежишь._ Она улыбнулась. Зубы блеснули зеленью, словно она пожевала чайные листья. _Но Сэмми идет по твоим следам, так ведь?_  
  
\- Дин! – прокричал Сэм из лесополосы.  
  
Должно быть, Дин проорал что-то в ответ, ну или хотя бы взвыл раненой собакой. Никаких гребаных шахт или ядерных взрывов, зато Сэм прямо здесь, не за сотню миль отсюда хоть с каким-то шансом выжить.  
  
Спотыкаясь, Сэм неловко бежал по снегу. Темные круги под глазами выделялись на бледном лице. А еще он злился.  
  
\- Глупый, глупый идиот.  
  
\- Я пытался спасти тебя, - ответил Дин.  
  
\- А ты не мог доверить _мне_ спасти _тебя_? Тогда не втянул бы нас обоих в еще большую заваруху!  
  
\- Ты ничем не поможешь, - с горечью сказал Дин. Она смеялась, но Сэм не слышал.  
  
\- Помогу, - Сэм стиснул зубы. Ему казалось, выход есть, но Дин не верил.  
  
\- Нет, - тихий шепот утонул в облачке пара. Дин запрокинул голову и взглянул на сияющее небо, разрезанное пополам белым следом самолета. Перед глазами поплыло. В такой бездне можно потеряться навсегда…  
  
\- Дин! – Сэм тряс его, вцепившись пальцами в воротник. – Послушай меня! Я нашел один ритуал. Она сдохнет, но тебе нельзя спать.  
  
\- Не могу, - голос сорвался на всхлип. – Господи, Сэмми… я не могу.  
  
\- Можешь, - на мгновение Сэм опять стал похож на большеглазого пятилетнего малыша, который верит в рыбу-дракона. Но Дин не был Суперменом. Никогда не был.  
  
\- Она убьет меня, если ты уснешь, - нечестно, но правдиво. Дин широко распахнул глаза. Его выдержка – вот верный путь. Пока он владеет собой, ей не победить.  
  
Сэм вздохнул, вытащил из кармана охапку неловко сложенных листов.  
  
\- Сиди здесь, - сказал он, и Дин решил, что тот не заметил его дурацкую сломанную ногу.  
  
Присев на корточки, Сэм принялся рисовать пальцем на снегу. Вокруг Дина появлялась целая сеть сходящихся линий. Сэм приговаривал что-то вполголоса и оглядывался на мятые страницы, не сходя с места.  
  
Она разразилась хохотом.  
  
_Сэмми так уверен в себе, Дин?_  
  
Голос Сэма стал громче, он запинался на сложных словах, но скорости не сбавлял.  
  
_Что он делает?_ Она больше не смеялась, и в первый раз Дин позволил себе надежду: а вдруг сработает? Она злилась. Он чувствовал.  
  
_У него ничего не выйдет. Никто не знает, как правильно. Никто!_  
  
\- Сэм знает, - спокойно сказал Дин.  
  
_Нет._ Она присела перед ним, искажая губы в злобной усмешке. _Нет, мой сладкий. Сейчас все закончится._ Она погладила его по лбу и запела.  
  
Он с четырех лет не помнил колыбельных – стерлись годами боли. Но воспоминания вернулись, едва он услышал голос. Дин снова чувствовал себя малышом на теплых маминых коленях, будто его мир еще не сгорел дотла.  
  
_Спи, малыш…_  
  
_Мама гладит его по волосам, от нее исходит аромат яблочного пирога и запах детской присыпки._ В первый и последний раз он чувствовал себя защищенным.  
  
_Все ушли в кукурузное поле, никого не осталось с ребенком…_  
  
\- Мама… - прошептал Дин. Он больше не слышал голос брата, только ее. Голова медленно опустилась, закрылись глаза.  
  
Песня прервалась оглушительным воем, полным мучительной ярости. Дин вскинул голову и увидел, как призрак бросается к нему, тянет скрюченные пальцы – словно тонкие веточки мертвого дерева. Она исчезла, не успев дотянуться.  
  
Сэм стоял за чертой дорисованного круга и отряхивал руки от снега.  
  
\- Ее больше нет, - брат дрожал, но голос его был ровным. – Все закончилось.  
  
Дин поднял на него глаза, оглядел голубое него за его спиной.  
  
\- Обещаю, - сказал Сэм, и Дин снова вспомнил, каково это - быть защищенным.  
  
Он закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Строчка из криповой негритянской колыбельной:  
> go to sleep little babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> your momma's gone away and your daddy's gonna stay (gone to stay?)  
> didn't leave nobody but the baby  
> go to sleep little babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> everybody's gone in the cotton and the corn  
> didn't leave nobody but the baby  
> you're a sweet little babe  
> you're a sweet little babe  
> honey in the rock and the sugar don't stop  
> gonna bring a bottle to the baby  
> don't you weep pretty babe  
> don't you weep pretty babe  
> she's long gone with her red shoes on  
> gonna need another loving babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> you and me and the devil makes three  
> don't need no other lovin' babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> go to sleep little babe  
> come lay bones on the alabaster stones  
> and be my everlovin baby
> 
> Она о том, что мать ушла, отец умер, ну или наоборот, остальные люди ушли работать, а ребенка с кем-то оставили.  
> Мед означает наполниться радостью веры, сахар – для усиления смысла.  
> Красные туфли, возможно, намекают на распутность матери. Но, скорее всего, это значит кровь на стоптанных ногах. Поющая – тоже рабыня на плантациях, потерявшая ребенка, а женщина, потерявшая ребенка хочет заполнить образовавшуюся пустоту.  
> Дьявол – хозяин рабов и плантаций. Трое – поющий, ребенок и хозяин.  
> Алебастровые камни используются для лечения - «будем лечиться сами». Поющий находится в роли матери, любит ребенка как своего и хочет забрать себе насовсем.


End file.
